


【盾冬】Peace & Love

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 战后的一切都很美好——但也并没有想象中那么美好。盾冬夫夫二战后的同居生活流水账





	【盾冬】Peace & Love

战后的一切都很美好——但也并没有想象中那么美好。

史蒂夫时不时会被政府请去，以美国队长的身份发表一篇振奋人心的演讲，或者干脆什么都不干，只是杵在一边给总统先生撑场面，拍几张漂亮的合照，不一而足。

他其实不太喜欢政府，他们给了他一大笔钱，能够保证这位超级士兵一辈子衣食无忧——或许是两辈子。还寄了几封信，言辞恳切地希望他能老老实实地呆在家里，体面地活，体面地死，体面地当个漂亮的国民偶像，一座矗立于白宫门口的伟岸雕塑。

后来史蒂夫连钱带信，原封不动地还了回去。

他们忘了，史蒂夫以前是布鲁克林满大街鼠窜的病小子，后来是战场前线灰头土脸的行动指挥官，唯一称得上体面的日子是在剧院里穿着滑稽的紧身衣卖国债，而史蒂夫并不喜欢。

巴基笑着评价说，你不体面的日子都让我陪着过了，体面的时候却不带上我哦？

史蒂夫于是低头去吻他假装生气而撅起来的嘴。

★

他与霍华德的关系没有战时那样好了，史蒂夫看不惯他的自恋与精明圆滑，霍华德也不喜欢他的严肃老派。同仇敌忾时的交友规则放到和平时期有时就不再适用了。

战争结束的前几个月，霍华德会来他们家坐坐，谈谈闲话聊聊八卦，说哪个营的毛头小兵跟哪个部队的漂亮护士结婚了，还一定要从家里边带酒，边聊边喝，一次讲到兴头上差点就把自己的宝贝胡子剃了，好在巴基骗他说家里没有剃须刀，也没有菜刀，连美工刀也没有。

后来就是商谈居多了，并且往往不欢而散，又过去一段时间，霍华德那辆招摇的骚红色跑车就再也没有驶过他们家门前了。

他最后一次来是为了游说史蒂夫加入尚未成型的神盾局。

“佩姬用你来为它命名。”霍华德说。

史蒂夫摇了摇头，说：“不，佩姬用盾来为它命名。”

“我当不了政客，作为间谍也不够格，更没有天赋成为商人，但我自认为是一名合格的战士，如果有战场需要我，我会去的。”

巴基倒是同意了去神盾局帮忙，只不过几个月后就辞职回家了。

“有个讨人厌的同事。”

巴基是这么解释的。

★

佩姬只来拜访过一次，巴基并不知道他们说了些什么，也不想知道，他偷偷躲进了房间里，说是要让他们好好谈谈。

过了大概半个小时，史蒂夫敲门让巴基出来吃饭，饭桌上只有他们两人。

“佩姬呢？”

“她回去了。”

“你都不留一下人家？好歹是客人啊。”

“她说神盾局的工作很忙，没时间吃饭了。”

“她在神盾局……”

“局长。”

“哇哦，了不起。”

“是吧。”

那天晚上巴基趁着史蒂夫睡着，把藏在床底下的小行李箱拖出来，将早上塞进去的衣服小心翼翼地叠好，一一放回到衣柜里去。

★

巴基的头发逐渐长到了及肩的长度，他好像找到了打理长发的乐趣，每天早上起来的第一件事就是在厕所的镜子前编出个小麻花，再把它编进整个儿马尾里。

在美国队长坚持不懈的抗争下，巴基从善如流地将“为自己编个精致的小辫子”排到了第二，而第一的位置则由“给自己的男友一个早安吻”取代。

有时巴基也会给自己挽个丸子头，或是更精细一点的鱼骨辫，只是他的头发还是不够长，通常二十几分钟辛苦编好的鱼骨辫，十分钟不到就会塌得不成样子，而等到吃完早饭，唯一能证明鱼骨辫在他脑袋存在过的就只剩他酸痛不已的手臂了。

史蒂夫曾在空闲的时候突发奇想，把巴基摁到镜子前的椅子上坐好，想为他弄个漂亮的发型，然而事实证明他并不是在所有事上都那么有艺术天赋，至少在处理头发上要落后巴基一大截。

巴基总能找到方法将自己收拾得漂漂亮亮的，虽然在史蒂夫眼里，即使没有经过特意打扮他也已经足够好看了，但这依旧不妨碍他变得更加好看。

“你的手指也不是一直这么灵活嘛，史蒂薇？”

巴基从史蒂夫手里接过自己七零八落的辫子，通过镜子朝他得意地眨了眨眼睛，好像一颗小星星被干脆利落地抛了出来。

史蒂夫踉踉跄跄地接住那颗闪着光的小石头，瞪着巴基在后脑勺蝴蝶一样自由飞舞的手指指责道：“你一定要这个时候跟我开黄腔吗？”

“哦唔——注意你的措辞，队长先生，我说的话有要是一句可以被称之为下流，先生，我就——”

红色的橡皮筋被扭到最后一圈，巴基的手松开，“啪”的一声弹回小辫子根上，翘起的辫子也跟着上下弹了弹，柔软的发尾扫在了史蒂夫的心上：“你就？”

“我就把自己绑在床头，哭着求您不要撕烂我的衣服，不要掰开我的双腿，不要将您的枪支塞进我的……”

巴基没能完成自己恶趣味的演讲，他的嘴唇被狠命地堵住，刚才做好的发型也散得一塌糊涂，而史蒂夫则用自己的实际行动证明了自己手指的灵活性，并且巴基确实在开黄腔。

★

巴基在深更半夜被史蒂夫摇醒了。他勉强睁开双眼，看见自己快三十岁的恋人趴在床头，兴奋地像个郊游前一晚的青春期男孩，自以为隐藏得很好的期待从他亮晶晶的眼睛里溢出来。

要不是为了这样一双该被放到国家博物馆裱起来展览的漂亮眼睛，巴基发誓，他一定会把自己尚在起床气中的拳头砸向那个喋喋不休的大块头的眼眶上。

“我们搬家吧！”

巴基怒气冲冲地给自己扎了个简易的马尾，想了想抽出几缕挂在额前，接着又不满意地将它们夹到了耳朵后面：“为什么我一点都不惊讶？”

“因为你也想搬家，”史蒂夫拽着巴基的袖口，带领他走到自家门口，那里静静地躺着一团鼓鼓囊囊的行李袋，接着他回转过身，小孩子似的晃了晃巴基的袖子：“拜托，告诉我你也想搬家，不然我要尴尬死了。”

巴基翻了个白眼，双脚蹬进自己锃光瓦亮的皮鞋的同时弯腰抱起了那块有半个他那么大的袋子。

“我记得我抱怨过总统——哦，操，这玩意真沉——总爱给咱们送邻居的坏习惯？大概五千遍了？所以，是的，我确实想搬家，想得快要死掉了。”

“我就知道！”

史蒂夫快乐地比了个胜利的手势，将巴基怀里的包裹接过来轻松抗到肩上，空余的那只手伸出去扭开门把，接着一个敏捷的侧身给巴基腾出视线。

一辆大巴车停在他们的面前，而他们许久不再联系的老朋友，霍华德，伸手摘下自己夸张的大礼帽，向他们行了个浮夸的脱帽礼，活像刚从一块插满利剑的机关盒中走出来的魔术师，聚光们伴随着一惊一乍的音效纷纷打在了他的身上。

霍华德哼着小调给自己伴奏，“刷”地一下打开车厢的大门，里面仿佛被塞进了一间高级宾馆，从厨房到卧室再到卫生间一应俱全，比巴基刚收拾完的客厅还要干净整洁。

霍华德在后面抱怨说他本来可以弄得更好，但史蒂夫的糟糕审美阻断了他的创造，史蒂夫则回击道他是不会让霍华德把这里改造成情色旅馆的样子的。

“你从什么时候开始计划这件事的？”

巴基坐在副驾驶座，冲着窗户外驾驶豪华轿车疾驰而去的霍华德挥了挥手。

“从你第二次抱怨邻居过分的热情和窥私欲的时候？”史蒂夫发动了巴士，车顶的小灯发出柔和的光芒，马达轻微地震动起来，却没有制造出一点噪音。

“有这个想法是在你第一次抱怨的时候，但开始计划是在第二次。”

“霍华德同意帮你？”

“他喜欢跟政府对着干，远远大于喜欢跟我对着干。”

“我记得他不喜欢打白工？”

“唔，我同意他在车里安了个追踪器，只能锁定大概位置的那种。”

“不能窃听？”

“不能窃听。”

“我能开开这辆车吗？”

“现在不行，亲爱的，没时间让你们适应彼此了。”

“那以后呢？”

“要是你坚持的话。”

“最后一个问题，”巴基微微放倒椅背，找到一个舒适的角度靠了上去：“咱们去哪？”

远方是一片寂静的夜空，银色的弦月被群山的黑影遮住一半，而太阳的光芒则在另一边探出几片隐约的预兆。

史蒂夫踩下油门。

“你之前不是说想去大峡谷？”

————

end

**Author's Note:**

> 那个讨厌的同事其实是佐拉啦  
> 个人认为遇到这种情况大盾应该属于“老子跟你死磕到底”的类型  
> 巴基则更倾向于“操您妈老子不干了”的类型？  
> 但如果两个人同时遇到这种情况巴基大概会因为大盾而选择一起死磕吧  
> 瞎猜的哈哈哈


End file.
